Jade's Agent hunt
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Jade is looking for an agent. she may find more than she bargained for. Hint of Jori. I own nothing.


I bet no one knows where I got the inspiration for this one.

:}

Jade could not believe she was doing this. Most of the kids at Hollywood Arts used the school's dedicated talent agent to help them find work, but some had gone to outside sources. Sikowitz, for example, seemed to know everyone and helped a couple of the students find work. Unfortunately, He didn't want to burn bridges, and given Jades personality he almost never seemed to have anything for her. The campus talent agent, in addition to being overworked, seemed to hate Jade as well. But Jade had realized that she needed representation to help her break out and achieve her dreams. Even that Joey jerk from the Friends reruns had an agent. Someone who's pay was based on getting her work, and who would help her when no one else would. So here she was, two months after her third breakup with Beck and barely a week before starting her senior year, interviewing with agents. Just the ting to help her self esteem.

And Jade was close to loosing it. She had been nervous about these meetings, and so Tori of all people volunteered to go with her. Tori was one of the people Jade relied on to keep herself sane when the world was falling apart. Jade's other friends were also not an option. Cat was both too crazy to take along and spending all her free time with her new roommate. She trusted neither Robbie or Rex. Beck was her Ex, so he was a no go, and Andre was more Becks friends than hers. So Jade had agreed to take the Latina with her for moral support.

The appointments were just like school, only faster and more in her face. That morning she had arranged to meet with three different agencies. Each time, the moment she walked in with Tori, they ignored her in favor of trying to sign the singer. They were all over the Tori, offering her whatever they could and giving her the star treatment. It made sense. Tori had done an incredible job of getting her face out there and slowly building her exposure after the Platinum Music awards. Jade was quickly forgotten while the various agents tried to convince Tori that they could help her build on her momentum. They all wanted the to sign the rising star before she truly broke out, and Jade felt herself die a little more each time.

Tori, to her credit, walked out of each meeting. Jade went with her after the first, since they only wanted to talk about Tori. Worse, Tori refused to just sit in the car while jade went in. She walked into the next two appointments, and turned around and walked out with Jade as soon as the agency started wooing her. Each time, they would send someone running after Tori, begging her to come back. One even sent someone to talk to Jade, saying they would meet with her as long as she brought Tori in as well. Each meeting became just another reminder of how everyone loved Tori Vega, and Jade could fall off the face of the earth for all they cared.

Tori's feelings on the situation were quietly morphing. At first, she just wanted to observe the process. She had a good thing going with Neutonium Records, and didn't need an agent yet. After the first meeting, Tori was seriously wazzed. If they treated the person they were supposed to meet like that, just because a hotter prospect walked in, how would they treat Tori? Would her needs be dropped the moment someone hotter called? If there was a snag in her career path, would they just drop her? Beyond that, Tori was wazzed at the way they treated Jade.

Jade, suffering as silently as she could, wanted to send Tori home. She thought maybe she could get representation if Tori wasn't with her. Unfortunately, Jade was Tori's ride. She still had two appointments to go to, and driving the singer home first would make her late. Jade was many things, but she was professional. She would not be late. Also, she wouldn't repay Tori's support by just dumping her by the road, no matter how attractive that option felt. In addition to that, Tori was proving useful. Each time Jade took another hit to her ego, Tori wold be there to hold her and tell her how "They have no idea what they're missing." It was similar to what a mother would say, at least in those cheesy after-school specials Jade used to watch to see what a loving family looked like.

Tori had seen Jade vulnerable before, but never like this. The first time Jade had broken up with Beck, when she cried in front of Tori, Jade was still a spoiled little girl. She had thrown away her toy, and was now missing it. But Jade didn't stay that way. Over the years, Tori watched the girl grow as a person. She was still mean, the Gank Queen of Hollywood Arts, but Jade overcame so much of herself during her second breakup with Beck. The transformation back was painful to Tori, as Crazy Jade made her return to satisfy what Beck thought he wanted. But the girl Jade had become was less spoiled, less demanding, still dangerous but more human. Jade was now more open to her friends, and Tori could see how Jade's tough love approach was still an act of love. Jade was a caring human being with a dark and rough exterior. And that was the girl Tori held each time one of these agencies ignored her in favor of Tori.

Tori never wanted to kiss a girl before. Seeing Jade so vulnerable, hurt and needy brought out an unexpected part of her. Holding the goth in her arms, comforting her, was making Tori aware of how much she wanted Jade to be happy. And as of the third time, the Latina's ideas of how to cheer jade up were no longer PG. Tori forced herself to just be a friend. Jade needed her, but the odds of Jade wanting what Tori found herself wanting were low.

They were a couple of minutes early for the next appointment. Jade originally agreed to this meeting because she wanted a safety net, and maybe the offer from a smaller agency would suit her better. It was a new agency, run by one Phil Chase. Jade did her research and found that this guy, up until recently, had worked at one of the big agencies, and now had founded his own. His services would be both as an agent and a PR rep. The ratings he had gotten from former clients were generally good, but without the full staff of one of the big players it was unknown just what he could do for her.

With a deep breath, Jade exited her car and started into the building and towards the Phil Chase agencies office. Tori was again walking beside her, putting her hand on Jades back to offer support as they get into the elevator. Tori had not yet explained her methods to Jade. The singer felt guilty, and suspected she was doing it for the chance to hold the goth after the meeting. Tori resolved to tell jade why she insisted on coming along, after this meeting.

Once they got to the office, a nice upper story suit with glass walls separating Phil's office from the outer office, they walked up to the receptionist to let her know they had arrived. The receptionist was tall and attractive, and to Tori's relief seemed not to care who she was. Or who Jade was, or that they might have an appointment with her boss. This woman didn't seem to want to be there, and certainly didn't want to do her job. It was a bad sign.

"We're here to see..." Jade started.

"Tori Vega!" came from the office. Phil, a black man in his late thirties with a buzz cut, apparently had seen them through his glass walls and had rushed out to greet them. "Tori Vega, I'm Phil Chase. It so nice to meet you. I've got an appointment coming in a few minutes, but I'm sure we can reschedule if you want to talk. Come into my office and let me explain why I'm the agent for you."

"No thanks." Tori said. "C'mon Jade, let get out of here." Tori quickly grabbed Jade's wrist and started leading her towards the elevators.

Jade could feel the stabbing pain of rejection. She was holding on, trying not to break down. As they reached the elevators, Tori quickly hit the call button then swept Jade into her arms.

"Jade, you okay?" Tori whispered into the thespians ear. She was worried. Jade should be angry. All this rejection was stomping on her insecurities. Jade could be tough, but continual rejections while feeling vulnerable didn't help. Tori worried because anger was jades defense, and the lack of anger felt like Jade was letting each rejection cut her to the bone.

"No. Why? You could just let me go alone, see what they would do. I don't need you steeling their focus away from me." Jade said as she leaned her head on Tori's shoulder. Jade was upset, but she needed the support. She wasn't sure why, upset as she was, she didn't yell at the Latina to stay in the car. Maybe she was just enjoying the support. Weird, however, Jade was not a touchy-feely person. Yet she was leaning into this hug.

"Do you really want to hire someone who'd just toss you aside the moment someone higher on their list walked in?" Tori asked. She lifted a hand to wipe a tear away, then turned the goths face so they could look into each others eyes. Tori's eyes, however, kept glancing down towards her friends lips. The moment grew still as Tori started to lean in towards the actress, their lips moving ever so close, each feeling the heat radiating from their counterparts.

"She's right." At the sound of Phil's voice, they separated quickly, turning to see the intruder who had chosen that moment catch up with them. "Miss West, I'm sorry. It wasn't professional of me to just ignore you like that. I didn't know you knew Miss Vega here. But she is right. If I just tossed you aside when we had an appointment just because a hotter prospect showed up, I wouldn't be a very good agent. So would you please come back and let me see what we can do for each other?"

Jade looked at Tori. She could not believe what almost happened. She wanted to be mad, to throw a fit, accusing Tori of taking advantage of her. Jade was sure that was what had to have almost happened. She was vulnerable, looking for support, and tori was there to steal a kiss. Or maybe Jade wanted the kiss. The actress was confused, needing time to sort things out in her head. Jade just didn't have the time. Phil was offering her a real meeting.

Tori's eyes shot back and forth between Phil and Jade. She was angry at the agent for ruining the moment and her chance to kiss the goth, but also grateful he was willing to talk to Jade. The actress was a different problem. Tori could see her walls slamming up again. Jade would be distant now. The almost kiss had ruined their blossoming friendship.

"Look, Miss West, can I call you Jade?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Jade stammered out. It was too much for her. Today had moved her into emotional overload. She listened to what Mr. Chase had to say while wrangling her emotions back under control. He became her focus so she could lock away her confusion. For now.

"I need to be honest with you. I only have a few clients, and you are probably the biggest prospect to be interested in signing with me." Jade was shocked by that admission. Phil continued. "Yes, Miss Vega here would bring me a more immediate income, but Jade, your potential is off the scale. If you sign with me, I'll work my ass off to help you succeed, twenty four seven, and that includes being honest with you when no one else wants to."

"Honest?" Jade replied. She used honesty as a weapon, so knew it could hurt.

"Like Acting is a good place for you to start. But, it would be a wast of your talents in the long run if you just let others have so much creative control over you. You're not the stereotypical Hollywood leading lady type, and you should not approach your career like one. I know about your play, 'Well Wishes', and think you should establish yourself on the independent film circuit as soon as possible. You're pretty out there sometimes. Stars tend to be more main stream out there. Filmmakers, however, can be as out there as they want. Just look at the Wachowski siblings. I can help you get the money, a studio backer, whatever, and together we can make you that quadruple threat you were meant to be. Work with me and we'll put you firmly in control of your future. Just a couple of roles early on to establish yourself."

Jade stared at him, her mind refusing to process everything he just said. Tori could be heard counting off. Jade could not seem to bring herself to speak.

"Writer, director, actress, producer, and singer." Tori ticked off a finger for each talent. "Witch one did you miss?"

"Ah yes, Miss Vega. I have a word of advice for you as well." Phil said. "Date Jade here to your heart content, but wait for her first movie to be released before you go public. It'd make it easier for us to sell her work if her sexuality is only rumored about first. More importantly, I don't want people thinking Miss West was being helped by Mr. Thornesmith. She needs her Indy cred. Once the major studios are fighting over her, we'll let everyone know just how close you are."

"We're not dating." Tori and Jade said, almost in unison. Jade looked shocked, while Tori looked hopeful.

"Why not? It's obvious you're in a relationship. Jade, my advice as a divorced man with lots of dating experience, you wanted to kiss Miss Vega here. Date, don't but if you're happiness if going to be my concern, then I'd recommend you look at your relationship and decide just what it is you want from each other." Phil was smiling. "I guess I've made my pitch. Jade, why don't you take a couple of days and think it over. I'll have the contracts ready whenever you can drag your guardian here to go over it. If you're an emancipated minor, you can sign, but I'll need to see some proof. I want this to be nice and legal." With that, Phil Chase, the agent, walked back to his office.

"He was nice." Tori said, desperate to make some small talk.

"we still have one appointment. And Vega, no trying to push your tong down my throat." Jade said as they finally took the elevator down to the lobby.

"you were going to kiss me too." Tori said, sounding defensive. Jade just let what her new agent said sink in. He had already made plans for her career. While she would want more say in her life, she liked what he had to offer. The only sticking point was Tori. The goth was lost in thoughts even as she walked to her car. Jade watched Tori get into the passengers seat. They drove off to the next appointment in silence. Both lost in their respective worlds.

:}

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
